metropolis mayhem
by flarey phoenix
Summary: After being hit by a giant plant Brainy lands on a girl his age that has amazing abailities, what happenes when she joins the legion BrainyxOC NOT BEEN BETA'D! my beta has abandoned me...Brainy is about 17 in this story BTW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1-new hero 

New metropolis was busy as always but in one part the legion of superheroes was busier than usual fighting a big plant which every time one head got cut off another five grew out  
"Brainy, are you finished with that yet?" asked Saturn girl  
"almost, it should minimize the plant making it easier to beat." he explained  
"don't need the info, but we do need the machine." stressed Timber wolf  
"I'm working." he stressed back. The plant noticed that Brainy was working on the machine and it smacked him away and over into a different street. Unfortunately he landed on a teenage girl with long sky blue hair and a human like face.   
"ouch." she yelped  
"oh, I am so sorry." he apologized and got up quickly  
"no, problem. What happened." she asked as she cracked her back, still not facing him  
"big plant knocked me over, oh crud, I need to get back before it stomps the machine." he remembered and she turned round, she had lilac eyes and pale skin she wore a long cloak with light purple pants/boots on and a purple tight sleeveless top, with a few green markings just showing above the black gloves that covered her arms she also had a small rare stoned ring on her finger  
"maybe I could help?" she asked hopefully  
"it's dangerous, sorry I can't let you." he said and flew off  
"nobody lets me do anything." she said sadly "oh who cares, I know that plant, he's a monster." she stated confidently then disappeared from sight. Then reappeared behind the now working Brainy  
"so, still sure you don't need help?" she asked as she looked at the plant who was growing bigger by the minute.  
"Where did you come from?" he asked shocked  
"doesn't matter. Do you want my help or not?" she asked  
"fine, what can you do?" he asked  
"well I know that if you put that wire there and attach that little port to that circuit you will get a ray that would destroy his roots." she said fiddling with the machine  
"what, HEY!" he yelped at his invention being tampered with  
"one minute. HEY CABBAGE FACE!!" she yelled at it and it turned its' 25 giant heads towards her "yeah, it was me!" she exclaimed and ran behind it. It followed her as she ran  
"who is she?" asked Saturn girl  
"I don't know." answered Brainy truthfully  
"wait, you don't?" asked Superman shocked that he didn't know something  
"no, I really don't." he repeated, then she did it she unleashed a wave of green energy that paralyzed the plant.  
"YO DUDE, SHOOT THE LAZER, NOW BEFORE HE GETS UP!!" she yelled  
"what if it doesn't work?" he asked  
"wait, are you questioning my intelligence. SHOOT THE BLOODY LAZER!!" she yelled now annoyed, he did so and it shrunk the plants roots just as she said and destroyed the plant. She walked up to him clearly peeved off  
"NEVER! Insult my intelligence, got it? You owe me, that fall hurt." she stated at him  
"fine fine, never insult the intelligence." he said slightly scared

"Good. Well check ya later." she waved and disappeared  
"seriously…who was she?" asked Lighting lad. Later on Brainy was searching the city for the girl when Superman came in  
"so found her yet?" he asked  
"her name is Roxanne Collins AKA Phoenix. Her powers are very interesting, I don't know…" and he trailed off into space   
"ok…" he said and walked out. Then bumped into Saturn girl  
"have you found anything out yet?" she asked  
"yeah. Do a city scan for a Roxanne Collins also known as Phoenix." he instructed she nodded and her eyes shone pink then quickly went back as she held her head  
"ouch." she said as she shook her head  
"what?" he asked  
"I found her, but I'm never doing that again." she announced clearly  
"why?" he asked confused   
"she shocked me, she sent a shockwave through into my brain." she said holding her head as it hurt  
"ouch, that has got to hurt. Where is she?" he asked  
"wow, very sympathetic. She's in the middle of the city near your museum." she said and walked off  
"BRAINY!" he yelled and the green android teen came out of the screen room  
"what?" he asked annoyed  
"she's near the museum, are you coming?" he asked  
"no, take Lightning lad and Timber wolf." he instructed  
"fine." he said and ran off then he went back in and looked for pictures of the girl. Meanwhile the gang was on their way to the location where she was waiting for them tapping her foot impatiently. When the jet landed she looked at the group with an eyebrow raised  
"hey, where's the green guy?" she asked then smirked at their shocked faces  
"you knew we were coming?" asked Lightning lad  
"of course, I may have sent the shock, but I also sent the location. Why didn't you just ask, you had to probe my mind, very impolite." she teased while laughing  
"who are you?" asked Superman  
"hasn't the green dude already told you? Oh well. I'm Roxanne Collins, also Phoenix, I'm the only one in my family to have powers…except my dad but he's no longer around and I've been an outcast in every place I've been in. my intelligence of you guys in high enough, and the green dude, tell him I said hi." she said and disappeared again  
"this girl is very strange." stated Timber wolf  
"you're telling us." commented both Lighting lad and Superman in unison.  
"HEY I HEARD THAT!" yelled the invisible Phoenix  
"what the….?" asked Timber wolf and all that was heard was a laughter that was disappearing into the distance.  
"Lets get back, we have to tell brainy he has an admirer." smirked Lightning lad  
"how can you tell?" asked Superman  
"I don't, it'll just be a laugh." he said laughing as they ran into the jet then flew off. Then she reappeared and sighed  
"why can't I just be normal." she said sadly then flew off with her cloak flowing in the warm breeze. Back at HQ the gang had gotten back and Brainy was explaining something  
"listen, we have try-outs tomorrow, I overlooked them after you lot made me busy whilst looking for the girl." he explained in a monotone  
"wait, we have to sit through that…Again?!" asked Lightning lad moaning  
"yes we do. Now get some rest, we have an important day tomorrow." he said and walked out while the others looked at each other confused at why he was missing so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2-Hero tryouts 

"Wait…. she's here?" asked Superman shocked  
"Yes, she signed up." answered Brainy  
"Which place is she?" asked Saturn girl  
"By the looks of it…second" he answered in unemotionally  
"Are you serious?!" exclaimed Bouncing boy excited after hearing what she did to the plant  
"Do I joke?" asked Brainy  
"Erm….not recently, ooh except that time when you went bonkers, now that was a laugh." he replied while laughing. A boy that looked like a porcupine walked in  
"Hi porcupine Pete" greeted Saturn girl  
"Hi." he said  
"Ok Pete, do your stuff." said Brainy and Pete let off multiple spines at targets and got a few of them but missed more than he got,  
"Ok Pete, better than last time." said Brainy and he walked out. "Ok next is you-know-who." stated Brainy  
"yeah we know." announced Phantom girl who hadn't said much at all during the try-outs. She walked in looking round in awe

"So this is where you guys came from, cool. How much time do I have?" she asked looking at Brainiac 5

"Doesn't matter, just as long as you're good we don't mind." He answered smirking. A few seconds later the room was lit up by flames that emanated from her body. She smirked as the flames rose and turned into whips which she span round with one hand then mixed fire with electricity creating a tornado of elements. Then she morphed into a giant dragon. The twister disappeared as she morphed into other things.

"One question?" Asked lightning lad after she'd finished

"Yeah?" she asked

"Why do they call you Phoenix?" he asked wondering

"Watch," She said and her body once again became flames but her figure changed to that of a bird, a bird that looked exactly like the mythical bird of fire. Then the bird rose up and left the girl behind and began circling the room then landed beside her, she petted the birds head as it disappeared

"So how did you disappear?" asked Superman

"Oh, I go invisible, I can fly and teleport kinda like your classic ghost." She explained

"Ah." He said simply

"Is that it then?" asked Brainy

"Yepo…. unless you want more?" she asked wondering

"You have more?" asked phantom girl shocked

"Sure. Oh wait; there still other people out there. I'll go and get he next one." She said and ran out. A few other disasters later and a few good ones the auditions came to a close and Brainy as always was the one to announce the new recruits.

"Ok, after an eventful audition the ones to get in are: Fyro, Aqua girl and Phoenix." He announced and they walked up to the stage and took their flight rings and then went inside

"This is soo cool!" exclaimed Phoenix who was admiring her ring

"You do know that that ring has a tracker in it right?" asked Brainy

"I know. My powers over technology come in handy at times." She said smirking at him as he stood there shocked

"Exactly how smart are you?" he asked interested

"How about we have a game later, erm let's say, Chess?" she asked as he smirked at her

"I've never bin beaten at that game." He said

"Well prepare to loose." She challenged and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" asked Superman shocked

"This says she's in that room." Stated Brainy pointing at the small red dot on the screen

"Maybe you should go have your chess game now?" suggested Lightning lad smirking

"I was going to." He answered and walked off. When he found her the pieces had been set up and she looked bored

"What took so long?" she asked clearly bored

"I can't teleport." He said simply and sat down

"Ok you go first." She said and he moved the horse first

"Ok my turn." She said and moved her pawn twice forward, and then he took her pawn. After five moves he'd lost,

"How did you do that?" he asked bewildered

"Dude, my dad taught me how to beat anyone even people with a 12th level intelligence at chess in five moves…also I can read minds" she said

"So what am I thinking now?" he asked testing her

"You're thinking that…ouch, headache…dude think of one thing at once please. Ok now you're thinking of how I could have beaten you at chess." She smirked

"Evil." He commented playfully

"I try." She smirked at him.

"So who one?" asked Superman walking into the room

"I did." Stated Phoenix

"What?!" asked a very shocked Superman

"You heard me." She smiled in triumph

"You actually beat Brainy?" he asked still not believing

"Yep, she beat me, but it was unfair! She can read minds." He moaned sadly

"Aww poor you. Ok I have to know, where am I staying?" she asked

"Next door to Saturn girl," Answered Superman shrugging his shoulders

"Great" she said sarcastically then walked off

"I can tell you two are getting along." He smirked

"What?" he asked confused

"Nothing," He answered and walked out leaving a bewildered Brainy behind

"I still can't believe she beat me." He stressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3- a gift

Phoenix was helping Brainy in his lab since he needed it to finish his new invention…but he refused to admit it

"I said I don't need help!" he stressed

"You say it, but you don't mean it." She teased and stuck a wire into the device and clipped it onto a circuit board. It jumped to life as she clipped in the last wire and he sealed it up

"See, I told you that you could use the help" she stated in triumph

"Ok fine, I may have needed a bit of help and you did do a good job." He admitted smiling

"Thanks." She said happily "ooh, I have an idea for another machine!" she exclaimed

"What?" he asked intrigued

"You'll find out when I've finished the designs." She smirked and ran off. He tried to follow her but she put a force field up so he couldn't see it. A few hours after the force field had disappeared but she hadn't moved

"Phoenix!?" he called, no answer "are you there?" he asked and looked round to see her resting her head on the desk. "Phoenix?" he asked then noticed she had fallen asleep. He walked over to her and lightly moved her arm from the designs and smirked, she had designed a small device that would cloak the entire building. He had to hand it to her; she was very smart. He shook his head and carefully picked her up then carried her to her own room. He silently walked out to come face-to-face with Saturn Girl

"Come with me Brainy." She said smiling

"What? Why?" He questioned

"Because I said so," She replied, he sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with her since the last time he did that he ended up walking into a wall repeatedly against his will (hehehe brain drain moment)

"Fine." He said giving up and followed her into her room "ok what do you want?" he asked

"I've noticed something, ever since Phoenix came, you keep on forgetting to tell us things, and you two are always together. Is there something you want to admit?" she asked knowingly

"Erm….no" he answered

"Are you sure? I can always just read your mind." She said

"What are you getting at?" he asked suspiciously

"You like her." She smirked

"She's a friend, of course I like her." He said

"Not that way, you like, like her." She stated

"Erm, still don't get it." He replied not understanding

"How do I explain in brainy terms….erm, you're infatuated with her?" she guessed

"What?!" he exclaimed

"Did you get it that time?" she asked hopeful

"Oh I got it and you're wrong." He stated defensively

"Sure I am…the brainwaves tell me differently" she shot back

"Well I wish they'd shut up." He mumbled to himself and walked out. The next morning Phoenix woke up confused

"How'd I get here?" she asked looking round then there was a knock at the door "come in!" she called and Saturn girl came in

"If you're wondering how you got back to your room, Brainiac 5 carried you here." She said smiling

"Oh right…wait, I bet he looked at my plans, I'm guna murderize him." She said playfully and teleported behind Brainy "you better not have looked at my plans." She warned while scaring him

"What? Oh right erm…yeah I did but I was curious." He said nervously and she shook her head whilst smirking

"So what did you think?" she asked  
"Brilliant, it's a wonder I never thought of it." He said confused as to why he didn't

"Oh I almost forgot. Thanks for carrying me last night, I was tired." She said and blushed a bit while yawning

"No problem." He said smirking

"Ooh another thing I just remembered, it's the carnival today." She said happily

"And?" he asked

"I'm goin, I always do. Do you want to come with me?" she offered kindly

"I don't know, I never usually go to them things." He admitted

"That's why you never saw me before, that's where I normally am." She announced "Come on, please come with me. I'll give you a prezzie if you do." She said smiling broadly

"Oh alright then," He agreed

"Yes!" she cheered

"When does it open?" he asked

"In three minutes." She answered simply

"We'll be late." He announced

"No we won't." She said back and grabbed his hand and then they disappeared. They reappeared in the middle of the street

"Whoa." Stated a dizzy Brainy

"I know, I had the same reaction the first time I did that, you get used to it." She shrugged whilst smirking. They waited for the three minutes then the gates opened and everyone rushed in (still not let go of the hands yet)

"This is such and old fashioned fair." Commented Brainy

"Who cares? Lets have some fun." She said and pulled him towards a spinning ride.

"Are you sure about this phoenix?" he asked

"Ok, that name is getting annoying, when we aren't saving people could you call me by my real name please?" she pleaded

"Fine by me Roxanne," He smirked

"Ok that is also and horrid name, when I was younger people used to call me Roxy, please could you call me that?" she asked

"Fine. So are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked again while they were sitting down on the seat

"Why? Are you scared?" she asked smirking

"No, it's just my neck stretches and well, I don't want it flying everywhere." He said nervously

"Don't worry; I'll keep it in place." She said reassuringly and her eyes flashed purple for a second then went back to the original lilac colour as the ride started. After a few minutes it stopped and let off the laughing duo

"Dude that rocked!" exclaimed Roxy

"Yeah. How did you keep my neck in place?" he asked bewildered

"Psychic abilities," She smirked

"Is there anything you can't do?" he wondered

"Yep, I can't do what you do, you know make my hands into tools, I could try but I'd fail." She shrugged

"Cool, I can do something that you can't." he smirked

"Don't get used to it." She said sticking her tongue out, he laughed at her childish gesture and she gently tapped him round the head

"Hey!" he whined, "so when do I get my present?" he asked

"Whenever you want it," she said smiling

"First what is it?" he asked suspiciously

"It's a surprise." She smirked

"Can I have it now?" he asked

"Sure." She said smirking and pulled him into an ally

"What are you doing?" he asked confused

"Lightning lad, Saturn girl and Bouncing boy have been following us, so we have to loose em." She smirked

"What are you doing now?" he asked as her eyes shone purple

"Watch," She said and concentrated, a few seconds later a bubble of lilac energy was surrounding them "now Saturn girl can't tell what's goin on." She said smirking

"Why what will be going-" her lips pressed against his cut him off. He began glowing as his arms transformed. She pulled away after about two minutes "what was that for?" he asked dazed she blushed and answered

"Look at yourself." And he did as he was told, his eyes widened at the sight his arms were free of the markings and his hands looked-

"I'm human!" he exclaimed

"Yep, it was the only way." She said nervously

"Wait, can I still use my powers?" he asked bewildered

"Sure, but it'll hurt a bit." She explained

"Ah ok then. Wait did you say you wanted to do that?" he asked confused as she walked out of the ally way since the bubble had disappeared, he followed her quickly

"What? Oh Erm…oops." She said and disappeared

"Roxy?" he asked but there was no answer so he morphed his arm, which stung

"Ouch, she was right it does hurt." He mumbled the scanner said she was still there

"I know you're there Roxy." He stated smirking as her figure reappeared

"What how did that happen?" she asked looking round then up and saw Saturn girl smirking "I hate you!" se exclaimed

"I KNOW!" she yelled back and flew off with the other two in tow

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" he asked

"Erm…I choose not." She said a teleported to HQ

"I hate it when she does that." He mumbled and flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4- scavengers

Brainy had made it back and was currently looking for Roxy

"Brainy? Is that you?" asked Superman shocked

"Erm, yes…Roxy morphed me don't ask how cause I am not explaining. Do you know where she is?" he asked whining

"Erm, she told me not to tell you." He said laughing nervously

"But-but-but, oh fine I'll find her myself." He said and stormed off down the hall. He went past her room and heard music it sounded like an orchestra playing something

"Roxy?!" he called and the music came to an abrupt stop

"Nobody's home!" He heard her shout

"Well that was stupid." He stated

"Go away!" she yelled

"You say that, but do you mean it?" he said repeating what she said earlier

"Fine come in." she said giving up, he opened the door and walked in as she continued to listen to her music

"What is that?" he asked interested

"Some music from a very old game." She shrugged

"Where did you get it from?" he asked

"It was a present, since I liked the game so much my dad bought be the file to listen to the tunes." She explained

"Could you please answer my question now?" he asked pleadingly

"Fine, yes I did say that but I didn't mean to say it out loud." She stressed

"Oh right. So was you just supposed to think it then?" he asked

"It doesn't matter." She said

"Yes it does." He replied confidently

"Why? Why does it have to matter?" she asked getting annoyed

"I don't know, I've never been though this before." He stated

"Been through what?" she asked

"This, everything, I've never felt this before." He exclaimed

"You need to leave." She said

"Why?" he asked

"Because I don't want this to happen." She said sadly

"What?" he asked confused

"Something is going to happen to me, and I don't want anyone to get hurt." She admitted

"What's going to happen?" he asked

"You'll find out when it happens, but for now I need to be on my own." She stated

"Not until you tell me what's going on." He announced

"I SAID LEAVE!" she yelled

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" he yelled back

"I LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT!" she yelled the realized what she said and clasped her hands over her mouth

"What?" he asked shocked

"You got your answer now go." She stated and he walked out, as he did he heard her music start again but a loud roar was heard over it so he knocked on again but there was only a low growl

"Roxy?" he asked but she didn't answer "computo override lock." He instructed

"Unable to comply unlocking system is being jammed by mind waves" it stated in a monotone

"SATURN GIRL!" he yelled and she ran out of her room

"What's up?" she asked

"What's going on in her room?" he asked urgently and her eyes began glowing bright pink

"She's in there…but her mind waves seem similar to a wolf." She said confused

"She's morphed." He stated as the doors opened and a large purple and black wolf jumped out and ran off

"Can you track her?" asked Saturn girl as he walked in, he came out a few seconds after holding the flight ring

"Not without this on her finger," he replied

"I'll find her." She said and took off in the same direction as the wolf. Just as she was out of the building the alarm went off.

"Brainy, the scavengers are here." Announced Lightning lad

"oh not again." He stressed and ran off.

"ROXY WAIT!" yelled Saturn girl to the retreating wolf figure, it stopped and morphed into its human form

"What?" she asked

"Where are you going?" she asked

"It's my dad birthday; I'm going to visit his grave." She said sadly

"Oh right, Brainy thinks it's his fault that you're in a mood" she said

"Nah, by the way, I seem to have lost something." She said holding up her hand to show the missing ring

"Brainy has it, it was in your room." She stated as he ring began glowing

"Saturn girl, we need your help, the Scavengers are back….please say you've found Phoenix?" asked Brainy

"I found her, and we'll be back in a minute." She stated and it stopped glowing

"What do you mean by we'll? I have to go visit my dad." She announced

"Last time these guys attacked Brainy got hurt, he can't just regenerate himself as a human." She replied

"Grab on." She stated holding out her hand

"Why?" she asked

"Just do it." She ordered so she did and Roxy teleported both of them to the base and in the middle of the team and the scavengers

"You're back!" exclaimed Brainy

"Never really was gone." She stated and put up the lilac orb as a shield

"Whoa." Commented Lightning lad

"Brainy, you stay in the orb for three minutes, when the times up you'll be an android again." She instructed

"Fine." He agreed and she opened the orb to let the team out and closed it again as she flew out

"Who's the new girl?" asked a girls voice

"Who let you out?" asked Superman

"Bail." She announced, a red-head come out of the clearing smoke wearing a robotic suit

"Who's she?" asked Roxy

"She is called Alexis; she takes egotistical to a whole new level." Commented Phantom girl

"Ah, cool look at the suit, I'd say it'll take me five seconds to rip it apart." Announced Roxy as her eyes shone lilac

"You can try." Challenged Alexis and Roxy's hands began glowing purple with small static bolts fizzing in and out of view; she put both hands together then ripped them apart tearing the suit in half

"I try and I win." She smirked and a fully android Brainy walked out of the bubble

"Now could you please hit the others?" he asked trying to avoid the blast that were aiming for him

"No problem." She answered and fired electric/fire bolts at most of them but one dodged it and fired at brainy, it hit him square in the chest leaving a giant hole where it hit

"BRAINY!" yelled Roxy as he hit the floor the scavengers laughed not realising what was going to happen next, all of a sudden Roxy's body was engulfed in black flames "big mistake." She stated as rocks began floating water gushed out of the floor fire erupted underneath them and electricity span round the water

"What's going on?" asked a scared Saturn girl

"She's angry?" guessed Superman

"By the looks of it, she's furious." Corrected Lightning lad

"Let's see how you like it." Exclaimed Roxy as she lunged her arms forward the elements shot at everyone of the scavengers and picked tem up in a giant black fire ball

"Not so good now are you?!" she yelled nastily "GET HIM TO THE LAB NOW!" she yelled

"Gone and gone." Stated Lightning lad and ran into the building with Superman and Saturn girl behind him, she moved her arms and the ball disappeared dropping the whole gang of scavengers

"I suggest you run, and never return." She instructed dangerously, they gulped and ran off leaving only a cloud of dust behind. She appeared seconds later in the lab after she'd teleported there

"How is he?" she asked

"How does he look, unfortunately he can't regenerate this." Stated Saturn girl sadly

"But I can." She said confidently.

-----

**How do you like it so far? Please be kind in reviews :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5-a transformation

Roxy had told everyone to leave so she could work without disruptions. Her hand lit up with electricity and she shot a small amount into his chest making the parts jump to life, but he stayed unconscious, she worked on sealing the open areas after replacing most of the severed wires, she yawned tiredly but continued to work.

"That should do it." She said after three hours of hard work, "I hope this does it." She mumbled and shot a bolt of electricity into him making him jump but he stayed unconscious, "well all I can do now is wait." She mumbled sadly and sat down, soon enough she fell asleep. A few hours passed and then he shot up and shook his head, he looked down at his chest and noticed, there was no hole

"What the?" he wondered then he saw Roxy led on the small couch asleep, he smirked and walked out the lab to come face-to-face with Lightning lad, phantom girl and Saturn girl

"You're alive!" exclaimed both girls as they hugged him

"I guess so." He shrugged

"Is that it, you're not even happy?" asked Lightning lad

"I'm an android, death doesn't mean much." He said simply then smirked at his shocked face "I'm only kidding, of course I'm happy, and seriously who wants to be dead?" he asked sceptically

"Where's Phoenix?" asked Saturn girl

"In there asleep, what did she do to them?" he asked

"I wouldn't want to know, but I did see that she put them all in a big ball of fire, I don't want to even imagine what else she did." Stated Phantom girl shuddering

"She really does like you." Commented Saturn girl smiling

"I know." He replied

"What?" she asked, "You know?! Why don't you ask her about it?" she asked shocked

"Erm…no need she yelled it at me, I think she's mad at me," He said sadly

"If she was, do you think she'd of sent all night repairing you, besides she wasn't mad at you, she was upset." Explained Saturn girl

"About what?" asked everyone in unison

"It was her dads birthday, she ran off cause she wanted to go see his grave alone" she replied

"So she wasn't mad at me?" he asked

"No, oh and she dropped her ring when she morphed, a wolf can't have a ring on its fingers, it'll just slide right off." She told them

"I better go back in since she's asleep she might wonder where I am if she wakes up." He said and walked back in, he sat down behind her at his desk and started writing Meanwhile Roxy had awakened and was freaking out that Brainy had disappeared.

"Brainy?" she called looking round, he looked up from his work

"Thanks for the help." He said startling her she turned round and smiled

"So I did fix you right." She acknowledged

"Yep I guess so." He said looking at himself. Silence filled the room

"Ok…this is awkward." She stated breaking the annoying silence

"I heard about why you ran off." He mumbled

"I knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut, ok I know the drill, you feel sorry for me, yada yada yada." She rambled

"No I wasn't going to say that what I was going to say, or ask was would you like me to come with you to your dads grave, it is a long walk." He said smiling

"Erm, ok then" she agreed smiling. "Come on lets fly." She stated hovering above the ground

"Fine, how about a race?" he asked

"You're on." She challenged and flew out the window

"HEY I DIDN'T SAY GO!" he yelled

"Snooze ya loose." She laughed and carried on flying he chuckled then flew out after her. He caught up with her after a few seconds

"Took ya long enough," She teased and he stuck out his tongue childishly

"You cheated." He moaned

"You never said there were any rules." She smirked

"Yeah well- erm ok I got nothing." He said moodily "ooh I've got a funny idea that might cheer you up if you're upset later." He said smiling

"What?" she asked confused

"Well a few months ago I had a problem, and my intelligence went down to zero, I watched the security files trust me, they could make anyone laugh." He explained

"Wait…. you went through the alignment didn't you?" she asked smirking

"How did you know?" he asked

"I once did a bit of spying on a few Coluans during the time, most of them seemed fine…but I'm guessing it wasn't the same for you?" she asked

"Defiantly not." He smirked then saw the cemetery up ahead "oh and by the way you are so going to loose." He stated and sped up

"In you're dreams." She said and disappeared the reappeared inside the gates "Sucker." She teased

"Cheater." He shot back

"If you got it, use it." She shrugged smirking. She landed on the ground and began walking further into to the cemetery grounds until she stopped at a beautiful grave stone

"Wow, this must have cost a lot." He said in awe of the stone, the stone a marble cross that was engraved in amazing handwriting and had patterns that could only have been done by a master around the edges and a middle sized red ruby in the middle

"No, it didn't, it cost nothing at all. I did it myself." She stated sadly

"Oh right, so how did he die?" he asked

"I'd Erm, rather not talk about it." She said with a tear running down her cheek

"Are you sure? The best thing is to talk to someone." He said smiling

"I don't know, you'd probably think I'm horrible if I did." She said with her head down

"No I wouldn't." he replied

"Erm…I did it." She mumbled

"What?!" he asked shocked

"I did it, but it was an accident I never meant it to happen, I got angry and just blew up the house, I thought he was out, but he was in the front room with his beloved dog" she explained with a hint of distaste for the dog more tears had appeared

"Are you serious?" he asked

"I don't lie." She stated sadly

"Is this why you wanted to be alone?" he asked

"Yeah, I hate crying in front of people." She stated closing her eyes sadly, then her eyes shot open filled with lilac her hands became webbed and her skin became pale silver scales her hair became a long tail like thing and two locks of hair became two flaps, her eyes stopped glowing but they weren't their usual lilac colour, but completely blue.

"You never told me where you were from." Stated Brainy shocked "but I think I know."

"_I am a Zorainian/human my powers precede me."_ She said in a language that he didn't understand

"Erm…could you repeat that in English?" he asked

"_Take me to Saturn girl."_ She instructed still in the same language

"I have an idea; I'll take you to Saturn girl"

"_I just SAID that." _She stressed then teleported them both back to the tower and right in front of Saturn girl

"What are you doing with a Zorainian?" she asked shocked

"So that's what she is, it's Roxy, or Phoenix she's the Zorainian/human." He explained

"Well that would explain this; I'm guessing you can't understand her." She guessed

"Correct." He stated

"_I will stay the same for five hours, it's a Zorainian thing." _She informed them but got blank stares

"My Zorainian skills are kind of rusty, but I'm guessing she said she'd going to stay that way for a few hours"

"_Bae ye haru ani oyta vaai! _(1)"

"Erm…no clue, Wait... can't Sun boy speak Zorainian?" asked Brainy

"Get in contact with him." She said and he looked at his ring

"Sun boy? Are you there?" he asked

"Yeah I'm heading back now." He stated

"Oh well could you hurry up?" he asked

"Why?" he asked confused

"We have a Zorainian on the team…and we can't understand her." He explained

"I'll be right there." He said

"Ok then." And he turned it off

"_Hege ye yuou chaihen (2)?" _she asked then a smirk appeared on her face "_ani ainma tain! (3)" _she exclaimed and hugged him

"Erm…what?" he asked looking at Saturn girl who shrugged showing no signs of understanding her

"Who is that?" asked Superman who had spotted them

"This is Roxy, she's a Zorainian." Explained Brainy

"So why is she hugging you?" he asked confused

"I have no idea, except she said something but I didn't understand it." He moaned

"Sun boy is on his way to translate for him." Explained Saturn girl

"_Maff buke ani neui yoki mii (4)"_ as sun boy walked up to them

"So what do you want translated?" he asked

"The words:_ ani ainma tain" _instructed Brainy

"Erm…that means-" but he was cut off by Roxy

"_Pennu na helna? (5)" _She asked sweetly

"Sorry the girl asked me not to." He smirked

"Well I said to do it." Stated Bouncing boy and unfortunately he had to follow the leaders' orders

"Where did you come from?" asked Brainy

"I was eavesdropping, now spill." He said excitedly then he quickly changed his mind when she looked at him evilly and raised her hand making a claw shaped water spout appear "never mind you don't have to tell us." He said quickly and bounced off scared

"_Ani blan (6)" _she stated then ran off

"Well that helped." Commented Brainy

"Try water and other liquid places, Zorainian girls love them places." Instructed Sun boy

"There's only one place in new metropolis that has water; the lake." Announced Brainy and flew off with Sun boy behind. She was swimming like a dolphin through the water

"_I hope he doesn't find out what I said, that would remind him of what I shouted earlier," _she mumbled

"What did you shout earlier?" asked Sun boy behind her

"_None of you're business!" _she exclaimed and turned round to face Brainy

"_Tiiua ije zuue." _She smirked and dove under

"Translation?" he asked

"She said you're cute." He said and chuckled at his expression then got smacked in the face with the tail/fin as she jumped out the water then back in "ouch!" he yelped rubbing his cheek

"Now that was funny." Said Brainy laughing

"Do you want me to leave you with fish girl here?" he asked

"_Bae genje ka meijen (7)"_

"Later." He said and disappeared in a flash of heat and light

"What the?" asked brainy as she smirked evilly and grabbed him.

----------------

_**Foot-notes:**_

**1:** that is what I just said

**2:** who is sun boy?

**3:** I love you

**4:** not if I can help it

**5:** please don't tell

**6:** I rock

**7:** that would be great


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6-match-making

The five hours had gone by pretty quickly and Brainy and Roxy were playing a game of holo-ball

"You never told me what you said when you hugged Me." announced Brainy

"Why don't you read up on Zorainian then tell me what I said." She smirked

"Fine I will." He said confidently as Superman walked in

"So you guys are back then?" he asked

"yep." they both answered not really paying any attention to him

"What did you get up to?" he asked

"Nothing much," They both answered again

"Are you going to stop talking in sync 'cause it's starting to freak me out." He stated

"Probably not" then both answered again just for fun "I WIN!!" yelled Roxy happily "ha in you're face." She teased

"I don't believe it. SHE BEAT ME AGAIN!" he exclaimed moodily

"Bouncing boy is putting a horror/comedy on, if you'd like to watch." He informed them

"Ooh which one is it?" asked Roxy

"Erm, I think he said it was called Scary movie 2" he guessed

"Really? Cool I love that one." She stated excited and teleported to where Bouncing boy was "are you watching Scary movie 2?" she asked smiling

"Yeah, I haven't watched that one yet, why?" he asked

"It's one of my favourites." She smirked and sat down as Brainy, Superman, Lightning lad, Timber wolf, Phantom girl and Triplicate girl walked in

"Ok everyone sit and enjoy." He instructed they sat. By the time it had ended Phantom Girl and Roxy had almost died laughing Bouncing boy hadn't turned into a ball once; Brainy hadn't tried to leave because he found it a bit funny.

"Who knew that bouncy could pick a good film?" asked Triplicate girl.

"You know what, it's late and I'm going to bed, night all." Announced Roxy then left that when the questions piled on

"You have a crush on her don't you?"Asked all three triplicates shocking him

"Which is why you sat right next to her" stated Bouncing boy

"Brainy has a crush, Brainy has a crush!" sung Lightning lad very off-key

"I do not." He stated defensively

"Yes you do." Announced Saturn girl confidently

"How can you be so sure? I'm a robot. Robots can't feel." He mumbled the last bit sadly and walked off sadly

"Brainy. You're different, you can feel I've seen it, you can be happy, sad, even depressed, and I'm sure love is in there somewhere" she called after him and he stopped and turned round

"thanks." He smiled and walked out. Morning came pretty quickly for the Android teen he walked out of his lab to face Saturn girl, triplicate girl and Phantom girl

"Whoa. What's the occasion?" he asked slightly shocked

"We have a plan." Stated all three triplicates

"And it involves this." Announced Phantom girl as se brought out a single lilac flower with a note attached

"What's this all about?" he asked

"Give this to Roxy, then have her read the note." Explained Saturn girl clearly

"What does the note say?" he asked suspiciously

"Only the truth, that you like her." Stated Phantom girl

"Whoa! I never agreed to this." He said pushing the flower back

"Your point is, remember yesterday when she said that thing and nobody would tell you what it meant?" asked Saturn girl

"Erm, yeah," He nodded

"I went to my home planet the other day and found out what it meant; she said she loves you in Zorainian" she smirked

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

"Because Brainy, we're your friends, we want you to be happy now will you do this or not?" asked Saturn girl

"I don't know, I've never done this before and Coluans aren't supposed to do this." He stated

"But do you really want to be like a Coluan for the rest of your life?" asked Phantom girl as a rhetorical question

"Of course not!" he stated

"Well then it's settled, go on then." Instructed Saturn girl whilst putting the flower back in his grip and pushing him towards Roxys' room. They let him walk on his own when he was almost there. He knocked on the door and she answered it looking tired

"What is it Brainy? I'm tired." She stated drowsily

"I wanted to give you something." He said shyly

"What?" she asked still sleepily

"Hold out your hands and close your eyes." He instructed and she did so, he put the flower down and ran off whilst shouting open your eyes. She did so and her eyes went like saucers in her hands was a perfect lilac flower with no imperfections what so ever, she walked back into her room and noticed the small note attached to the stem of the beautiful plant, she carefully untied the string and read the note then smiled and blushed the note said three little words 'I love you'. She got up brushed her hair and walked out of her room then went to look for him. She looked everywhere and still didn't find him

"Oh now I feel dumb, the lab" she said smacking her forehead. And teleported to the lab and looked round "Brainy?" she called no answer then the door opened at Saturn girl walked in

"He's in the screen room." She said smirking

"But I checked there" she said bewildered

"He's hiding on his spinning chair" she stated shaking her head

"Ah." She said and teleported back to the screen room. Where he was working on something whilst hiding from her

"So, nice hiding spot" she said after floating to the top of his chair and sitting on the top while scaring him, he flinched and slowly looked up as she smiled at him "why did you run?" she asked

"I don't know...but I found out what you said" he said nervously as she walked next to him

"I want the truth, who wrote that note?" she asked

"One of the girls." He sighed

"That it I've had enough!" she exclaimed and was about to storm out and look for them when he grabbed her

"wait." He said

"What?" she asked while raising an eyebrow

"They did it for a reason." He defended

"And what reason would that be?" she asked

"Because I wouldn't. You have no idea how hard this is but, I shouldn't be able to feel because I'm an Android, but I do...what that card said, it's the truth" he sighed

"What!?" she asked shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7- time for fun

"What exactly are you saying?" she asked shocked

"I'm saying that I erm...love you." He stated and she smiled and blushed then Lightning lad came in

"Hey guys, what's new?" he asked as her eyes turned lilac

"_You're kinda ruining a perfectly good moment here!"_ she thought and he looked at her confused

"Sorry" he said and walked out

"What was that all about?" asked Brainy

"Nothing. Can I ask you something?" she asked

"Anything" he replied

"If I were to die...what would you do?" she asked

"I don't even think I could answer that question, why what's up?" he asked concerned

"Nothing, just asking." She replied smiling

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Positive." She stated then noticed what Brainy had been working on whilst hiding from her on the screen right in the middle of the icons for each hero was an icon of a fire bird for her

"Nice icon." She smiled

"What? Oh right, yeah I did that while hiding." He said while laughing nervously she shook her head then realised something

"Hey that new club opens tonight." She stated smirking

"What the one in the middle of the city?" he asked

"Yepo, Wanna come?" she asked smirking

"I don't think so." He stated

"Fine I'll ask the others I bet Phantom girl will be up for it. Oh and before I go," she said then bent down and kissed him then walked out smirking, he looked at himself to find she'd morphed him again

"What is she up to?" he asked and followed her, she was talking to Phantom girl when he spotted her and phantom girl had just agreed to go with her to the club

"So it worked then, you two are together?" she asked then spotted him

"He's following me isn't he?" she asked and she nodded in response "Brainy...I suggest you get your backside from behind that corner now," she ordered playfully and all that was heard was

"DAMN!" he cursed and walked out with his head down

"You should know better than to sneak up on me." She smirked as Phantom girl just looked at him

"What?" he asked

"Y-You're h-human" she stated shocked

"My doing" announced Roxy

"But how?" she asked

"Shall we show her Brainy?" she asked

"Erm, no, I think we should just leave that one to ourselves" he stated nervously

"Fine by me" she shrugged "ok brainy, I'm not giving you the chance to object, you are coming to the club with me Saturn girl, phantom girl, Triplicate girl and Lightning lad" she stated

"But I don't wanna go" he whined and she smiled

"Do it or I'll make you do it." She threatened while smirking at him

"Fine I'll go, but you owe me" he stated and trudged off

"I can't believe you got him to say yes!" she exclaimed

"It's a gift." She smirked while shrugging. The club was packed with people and Brainy didn't look to pleased to be there "ah lighten up Brainy, who knows you might actually have fun" smirked Roxy

"I don't do fun." He stated simply

"You're a human, humans do fun." She shot back then walked deeper into the crowd as Brainy sat down at a table with Phantom girl

"So what's buggin ya?" she asked

"I just never really come to any clubs." He sighed

"Well, she just wants you to have fun for once, so can you at least try?" she asked smiling at him

"Well if you put it that way, I may be able to try" he smirked

"Good." She said then got up and joined the others. A few minutes passed and he grew bored until he heard

"So do you know them girls?" asked a dark haired male

"Yeah." He answered as the guy sat down

"Wait...are those three triplets?" he asked shocked

"Nope, just triplicates, she can triplicate herself." He answered

"So how well do ya know em?" he asked

"Too well, I live with em" he answered

"Really, sisters?" he asked

"Nope, legion of superheroes." He answered at the shocked male

"Really, then which one are you?" he asked not realising

"The android," He stated

"Oh...but you look like a human." He announced

"The one with the blue hair morphed me so I could have fun...a lot of good that's doing right now." He mumbled the last bit as phantom girl and Roxy noticed him talking

"Me thinks Brainy has a new friend." Said Phantom girl

"Well me thinks differently, his brainwaves are telling me that he is very bored and he doesn't want to talk to that dude" she smirked while she was very right

"Whoa who is that?" he asked looking at Roxy

"That would be Roxy one of the newest members of the team." He stated

"Whoa she's hot" he stated then got up and walked off

"Well I'm glad he's gone" he said and got up to go get some air. A few minutes later he walked in to find Roxy singing but the strange thing was she was being backed up by three people, all of which looked like she knew them, one had long red hair that looked like fire and electricity mixed, the other was a dark haired neon green eyed male and the other was a blonde haired blue eyed female, the red head and the male were playing the guitar and the blonde was playing the drums, when they were finished the group walked off the stage so he walked over

"Hey Roxy, who are these guys?" he asked

"Brainy, I'd like you too meet, Darik, Serena, and Ashley" she introduced

"Nice to meet you," They all said in unison

"Brainy, I've known these guys since I was 7" she smirked

"It's been a while; I can't believe we ran into you here." Stated Darik

"Oh come on you knew I was guna be here." She smirked

"I did not" he stated playfully

"Ok Brainy what you have to learn about these guys is, is what they can do, Ashley uses fire, Serena uses water, and Darik uses ice." She explained

"Ah." He smirked "so how many super-powered friends do you have?" he asked

"Lost count." she smirked

"Well, we're guna have to go now." Stated Serena

"Why?" Roxy asked confused

"We could only stay for a while, and we have to leave now." Answered Darik "it was nice seeing you again Roxy" he smiled

"You too, seya later then." She said and they walked out

"So you ready to have fun yet?" she asked and he smirked and shook his head

"Fine I'll try." He agreed and followed her onto the dance floor (AHH BRAINY'S DANCIN AGAIN!!!), the group got back to the tower five hours after while laughing

"I can't believe you actually got him to dance...who knew he could dance?" stated Lightning lad smirking at Brainy

"I could always dance, I just never did" he shrugged

"And Roxy, where did you learn to sing like that?" asked phantom girl

"I don't know, I just have always been able to sing," she stated smiling

"Cool, well it's late and I'm off to bed" announced Phantom girl as she walked off

"Me too." Announced triplicate girl and Saturn girl then they walked off

"Well. I think I'm guna go too, after all it is late and we have been out having fun." Commented Roxy then walked off smirking at Brainy

"Ooh, Brainy's got a girlfriend, Brainy's got a girlfriend" teased Lightning lad

"Are you done?" he asked

"Almost, Brainy's got a girlfriend Brainy's got a girlfriend...now I'm done." He smirked

"Good. Night" he stated and walked off leaving Lightning lad all on his own while Brainy when to check up on things.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8-the kataza

Roxy woke up to find a pile of paper on her bed she looked at it to find it was a booklet actually it was a report, she picked it up and flicked through the pages

"Got to be Brainy that's wrote this, oh well, might as well read it since I have nothing else to do" she mumbled and began reading the 150 page report on a gang of arsonists thieves and kidnappers called the Kataza, meanwhile Brainy was looking very bored in his spinning chair and Phantom girl was watching TV with Bouncing boy and Triplicate girl as Lightning lad walked in and smirked in Brainy's direction, he was about to yell that Brainy had a girlfriend but just as he opened his mouth Brainy cut him off

"Don't even dare." He warned while not looking

"BRAINY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" he yelled ignoring the warning, just as Brainy was about to smack him as Roxy walked in with the report in hand, everyone stared at her as Brainy quickly lowered his fist

"What? What's with the staring?" she asked looking round

"Try and guess what Lightning lad has just yelled" replied Brainy

"Oh that, dude I heard that all the way in my room, which is the reason I came." She stated dangerously as she morphed into a wolf and advanced on Lightning lad

"Brainy? Please control your girlfriend" he said scared as she growled at him

"One more word out of your mouth and I rip it off" she threatened as he claws became sharper

"Ok guys cut it out, no ones dying today, since we have the Kataza to worry about" announced Brainy and she morphed back

"Wait, Who?" asked Bouncing boy

"Your telling me you didn't read the report...AGAIN!?" he asked

"Brainy this time it really was 150 pages long." Whined Phantom girl

"Did anyone at all read it?" he asked

"Ooh, I did, me I read it" stated Roxy smirking

"Only cause you're his girlfriend" teased Lightning lad

"Listen, if you don't stop that I'm guna rip you apart piece by piece." She threatened venomously, then as if a light bulb had been lit in her head she thought of something "I have an idea on how to catch the Kataza." She stated then walked over to the computer and typed the name in

"What is it?" asked Brainy

"Well, the Kataza is a gang of arsonists thieves and kidnappers right...well they're all one group who stay together, what if one of us were to let ourselves be caught by the kidnappers and taken in, then use our trackers to find each other, and then we can catch them" she explained smiling

"But who will we use? The entire city knows us" stated Saturn girl

"They know you, but they don't know me." Replied Roxy confidently

"So you're saying we use you as bait?" asked Superman

"Exactly." She replied

"I don't think that's wise" commented Brainy

"I do. Now I'm going I'll send out a tracker when I've been taken." She said and before Brainy could protest again she was gone

"Don't worry Brainy, she'll be fine. She's a smart girl, she knows what she's doing" said Saturn girl reassuringly and he smiled. Roxy was walking down an ally way when three men dressed in the same outfits advanced on her

"Look what we have here, a little girl all on her own." Stated one of them as she pretended to look frightened

"Who-who are you?" she asked

"We're the Kataza and you're all alone." Stated another and she smirked inwardly

'Like a moth to a flame' she thought and turned on her tracker as they bound and gagged her then dragged her away. Back at HQ they were tracking where the three were taking her, finally the trail stopped at an abandoned ancient crumbling Castle.

"Come on guys, let's go." Bouncing boy Stated as they ran for the cruiser. Roxy was getting bored sat in a chair in a dark room, then the door opened letting a burst of light hurt her eyes

"So you comfy there?" he asked taking her gag off

"As it is erm...of course not you plonker!" she exclaimed nastily

"Tut tut tut, very nasty." He said and smacked her but as he did her eyes went from lilac to red "well isn't this a very nice piece of jewellery." He smirked while looking over her silver necklace with a lilac tear drop on the end "A thing like this must have cost a lot." He sneered

"not really, it only cost five credits" she smirked, then again it cost a lot more than that she just didn't want it to be taken away, since at the moment it was the only thing that was keeping her in that form without that she would revert to her Zorainian form subconsciously

"Trust me kid, this didn't cost that much, I've seen one of these trinkets it's a charm locket, priceless in the Zorainian lands" he smirked nastily "but the funny thing is, Zorainians are known as a peaceful race, and only a Zorainian can get one of these little beauties, so even if I take it from you, you can't do anything...since there ain't any water anywhere here" he smirked and snapped the chain from her neck. Her skin became pale and reflective, her hair changed to two flaps going down the sides of her head and the rest became darker and fell longer into a fin and long graceful fins appeared on her arms and sides turning her into a beautiful fish like girl. "Night night" he smirked and knocked her unconscious, she awoke a few minutes later to find herself being dragged toward the main hall

"Where are you taking me?" she asked

"The boss wants to see you." He smirked evilly

"I don't like the sound of that...so I'm not going" she stated simply and a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky...apparently the cruiser was there, it shifted from camouflage showing itself, she smirked then burnt the guys hands and jumped out of his grasp then re-claimed her necklace from his pocket "I do believe that this would be mine" she stated and kneed him between the legs "I'M GOING TO FIND THE OTHERS THAT HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED, YOU TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING HERE!!!" she yelled at lightning lad and he nodded as she took off down the corridors. She came across a small corridor after following screams for help, she kicked one of the doors and it fell down and out of a cloud of dust two young boys ran out coughing, the looked up at her

"Please don't hurt us" they flinched

"Don't worry kids, I'm here to help, I'm from the legion of superheroes, if you run down this corridor and into the main hall, you'll see a big white ship with a green android at the doors waiting for you, hurry while I get everyone else out" she said and they hugged her saying thanks and then ran in the direction she told them as she got everyone else out, Brainy was waiting as he saw the two boys followed by a few women and young girls, he allowed them on the ship and Saturn girl gave them blankets to keep warm as Timber wolf ran out to help Triplicate girl lightning lad phantom girl and Brainy while she and bouncing boy looked after the people. Roxy flew up to help Brainy and he looked shocked at her form

"I'll explain later." She smirked and charged Lightning lads bolt up as it shot down at the leader

"You're speaking English now?" he asked

"Yep, only because my necklace is the reason I'm like this" she smirked at him then shot fire down at the shocked Kataza "and I told you my plan would work." She stated cockily

"Ok I admit, it worked, now can we get back to fighting now?" he asked and transformed into his larger form

"Whoa. Nuff said" she smirked and flew down punching a few of the men as he shot multiple beams at them. They retreated into their own ship and flew off

"DARN IT, they got away" stressed Roxy as she punched a wall

"Calm down, we'll get them eventually." Stated Phantom girl smirking

"Fine, but as long as I get dibs on wasting the lot of them" she stated and followed the others onto the ship.

"Erm...guys, we have a problem the rocket thrusters aren't working" announced Bouncing boy

"Fine we'll take care of it" stated both Roxy and Brainy at the same time as they walked off. After a few hours they had the ship up and running again. By that time Roxy had fastened her necklace back round her neck and assumed her normal human look. As the ship took off towards HQ five figures watched from afar

"Well boys, looks like we found our little lost team mate after all" she smirked and the five disappeared from sight as Roxy looked out of the window sensing something was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9-it's time

Roxy had seemed jumpy all day since that Kataza raid; every time someone called her name she'd jump and almost attack them. Brainy finally decided it was time for a little chat, he knocked on her door

"Who's there?" she asked

"It's Brainy" he answered and she opened the door, for someone that's normally completely cool about everything, she looked pretty scared

"What is it?" she asked from the dark corner of the room

"What's up Roxy, you seem scared of something." He said a sat next to her

"Nothings wrong." She said defensively and he noticed something about her voice, she'd been crying

"Roxy, something is wrong I can tell, please just tell me what's wrong" he pleaded

"Before I was in the legion, I was part of a different group, and I betrayed them by leaving, I think they've found me" she said shaking

"Who were they?" he asked

"I can't tell you, but I want you to promise me something." She stated

"anything." He replied

"If I die, take care of my charm locket, it'll help out a lot." She said sadly

"You're not going to die, I wont let you." He assured

"But-"

"No buts, you're not and that's final. I'm going to do a city wide scan of whatever is after you, when I find it, I'll stop it, I promise." He said smiling as he left her alone

"Don't make promises...that you can't keep." She said sadly as tears ran down her cheeks, she knew what was going to happen, and she was powerless to stop it as was everyone on the team, she was going to die and that was that. A few hours passed and she'd been seen walking down the corridors like she'd seen 10 demons in one room all at once, or so Saturn girl had said, everyone was getting worried at the sudden change of attitude in Roxy but she wouldn't tell anyone of what she would have to go through. A few hours after her fears became reality as the alarm sounded

"LEGIONNAIRS WE HAVE A CODE RED, THE FATAL FIVE ARE HERE!!" sounded Brainy over the intercom

"No" she breathed as everyone rushed passed her to fight the team of villains. Outside The Emerald Empress floated high above the others watching the legion get ready to fight while she just sneered at them

"Listen brats, we're here for one reason and one reason only." She stated

"And what's that?" asked Brainy

"We've lost our little team mate, and we believe you've found her" she smirked evilly

"And who would that be?" asked Superman

"LEAVE THEM ALONE EMPRESS!!!" yelled a voice behind her

"Ah there she is" she smirked and turned around "scared Collins?" she asked

"You wish." She stated dangerously (you get a cookie if you know where that line came from)

"Roxy?" asked Brainy

"I'm sorry Brainy; this was the team I was in. If I survive this, I'll explain everything I promise" she said smiling

"I'll do better. She was evil pure evil, after the little accident with her dad it all came out, she joined us destroying everything in her path, she was an amazing tool for destruction, unfortunately the evil ran out and she fled...but now, we've found you." Stated the Empress evilly

"Things change Empress. You on the other hand do not." Sneered Roxy as she flew in front of the legion

"Wait, I have a question," announced Lightning lad

"What?" Roxy asked

"Was it you who destroyed them two buildings in the centre of new metropolis?" he asked

"Yep, but in my defence, there was no-one in them buildings" she countered

"Now for betraying us your punishment will be," Announced the Empress and her eye of Ekron shone green and blasted Roxy into the HQ wall

"ROXY!" Yelled Brainy as she fell towards the floor and landed with a hard thump on the cold hard ground

"She's doomed kid, and there's nothing you can do about it." She laughed evilly

"YOU NEVER LEARN!" yelled Roxy who was struggling to get up but she blasted the Empress with a giant fire/lightning blast knocking her out of the sky as Saturn girl and Brainy ran to help Roxy up

"I'm so sorry Brainy, I should have told you." She apologised

"No need, we all have our pasts, yours just happens to be full of evil." He smirked she smiled back and kissed him then hand-in-hand walked back to the front of the group

"Well, looks like a heart will be crushed as well as a disgusting Zorainian." She spat venomously "get em guys" she ordered and they attacked but didn't get very far as Roxy put up a force field around the legion

"Now it's personal." Roxy stated dangerously "ok guys listen up, you're going to have to listen to me this time, I know these guys a lot better than you do, will you listen?" she asked

"YEAH!" they all yelled

"ok Empress's source of power maybe her eye, but that's not her weak spot, what you have to do is attack the centre of her stomach, that's where she's most vulnerable, Validus' Foot is his weak spot, Tharoks' right arm, Manos' left shoulder and just take the persuaders axe away from him, that should do it." She explained and they nodded, she pulled down the force field and they swarmed after the fatal five attacking the points that they were instructed to, Brainy went after Tharok and Roxy went after the Empress, Phantom girl took the Persuaders axe and slammed it down onto Validus' foot taking out two at once as triplicate girl smacked the Persuader into submission, Superman and Lightning lad went after Mano each shot was directed at his left shoulder until he fell in defeat, Brainy had Clogged up Tharoks' gun and it backfired catapulting him into a near-by building leaving him defeated whilst the battle between Empress and Roxy raged on each move that was made became more powerful and deadly until Roxy used the last move she could, the phoenix, it shot straight at the Empress and knocked her a few yards away

"you may know my weakness Roxanne, but I know yours too" she mumbled and fired a very powerful blast right in Roxys' back causing her to scream in agony and fall to the floor as the five disappeared from sight. Brainy Saturn girl Phantom girl and Triplicate girl ran over to Roxy as the rest crowded round

"Roxy? Wake up! Come on" stated Brainy as he shook her after a few minutes she awoke

"Man I've got a serious headache" she said smiling as he helped her up

"God I thought we'd lost you then." Commented Superman

"Not yet you haven't." She mumbled so no-one could hear her. A few hours after Brainy and Saturn girl visited Roxy because she still hadn't come out of her room

"Roxy are you there?" but there was no answer so Saturn girl did a scan of the room,

"Brainy, she's not in there." She said worriedly since Brainy had told her of the conversation from before.

"I'll do a scan of the city, just in case she's outside the tower" he said and ran off. Meanwhile Roxy had morphed into a wolf and was situated at the top of the tallest building in New Metropolis just looking out into the city just enjoying the wind rustling through her fur

"I'm guna miss this place" she sighed

"Why, where are you going?" asked Saturn girl behind her

"You know it's not polite to sneak up on people." She stated turning round

"I know but then, you knew I was here. Why did you leave the tower?" she asked

"Just to get a last look at the city before it's time for me to leave." She replied sadly as she morphed back into her human form

"Can you tell me what's wrong? Nobody else is here, and I won't tell anyone." She assured

"In a few hours, I won't be here anymore." She said with her head down

"What do you mean?" she asked frowning

"I have to die." She answered sadly

"What!?" she asked shocked

"You heard. When it happens I don't want Brainy to be anywhere near me." She stated

"You're serious about this aren't you?" she asked

"Yes, it's been like this since I first became a legionnaire. I never planned to become one, but Brainy landed on me after being smacked by that plant, i don't even know what came over me to join the legion." She explained

"I think I know. I've heard of this form the 21st century, a feeling that's not common actually it's very rare, it's called, love at first sight." She explained

"Well that's not fair, now I have to hurt him." She protested

"Don't worry Roxy, he'll be fine." She reassured "I'll leave you alone for a while." She said and flew off as a voice was heard

"Roxy, it's almost time," stated a woman's voice

"I know, but I still have a few hours, do I really have to go?" she asked as a figure appeared in a golden light

"I'm sorry Roxanne, there's no possible way, we made a deal, unfortunately the deal can not be broken and your time is almost up. I suggest you use the last of your time the best way you can." She said smiling

"Fine, can you leave me to sulk now." she said sadly and the woman disappeared as Roxy morphed back into a wolf and jumped down onto different buildings until she reached the floor, she walked through the streets as people watched the strange beast walked around the city until she reached the legion HQ. She walked in and to the lab where Brainy was working, she walked in looking sad

"Where did you go?" he asked "what's wrong?" he asked concerned

"So how's it going with the thing you're working on?" she asked trying to change the subject

"Fine, here have a look" he stated and she followed him over to the large machine

"What is it?" she asked confused

"It's supposed to de-power the fatal five for the next encounter, but since we have you, there's no real point to it." He smiled

"Maybe you should keep it active...you know, just in case." She stated smiling for once in ages

"Ah, so you're smiling again. Good, I was wondering if I'd get to see that again" he smirked

"Well it must be your lucky day" she teased

"Here I made you something" he stated and brought out a small round metallic device

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked shocked

"Yeah, I looked over the designs again and made the cloaking device that you thought of." He said handing it to her

"You should have it; I don't think I'd need it." She smiled and gave it back

"Hey you wanna go watch a film or something?" he asked smirking

"Ok" she smiled knowing that it'd be the last thing she'd do. They made their way to the lounge. They decided to watch an old classic called harry potter and the goblet of fire. Just as it finished her watch flashed and beeped

"It's time."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10-Sorry

Brainy looked very confused

"What do you mean it's time?" he asked

"I have to go Brainy." She stated and went to leave then stopped, she un-did her necklace and dropped it in his hands "take good care of it for me." She smiled and left then he remembered what she said before

---

"If I die, take care of my charm locket, it'll help"

---

He looked scared for once in his life. He made a dash for the door and looked around for Roxy then did a scan and found that she wasn't in the tower anymore; he ran to Saturn girl "Saturn girl, I need to know what she told you." He stated urgently

"She's gone isn't she; I'm sorry Brainy she told me not to tell you" she said sadly

"TELL ME!!" he yelled shocking her

"Fine, she told me that she had to die. But I don't know where she's gone I swear." She stated truthfully Bouncing boy had listened to what they were saying and was very concerned

"Do a scan now!" he ordered and Brainy turned round and smiled gratefully

"Ok." She said and her eyes lit up "in an ally way just a few miles away, but we'll never make it in time." She told them

"Wait, doesn't that new girl...what was her name? Fyro, doesn't she have Teleportation skills?" asked Brainy

"Yeah, she does." And he looked at his ring as it lit up

"Fyro, are you there?" he asked

"Read ya loud and clear B5 what's up?" she asked

"We need your teleportation skills, now." He stated

"Be there in a tick" she smirked and appeared before them "see told ya" she smirked

"I need you to teleport us to an ally way a few miles north." He instructed

"Wait, by any chance, are you lookin for Phoenix?" she asked and they nodded. She smirked and they found themselves just behind Roxy who was stood in front of a bright light which seemed to be talking

"It's time my dear." It said

"Yeah I know. Well I did what you said, I spent it the best way I could." She smiled sadly

"You did, you spent it with the guy you love, and that's the best way to spent the last moments of your life."

"Do you have to say that so freely?" she moaned

"Roxy?" asked Brainy and she turned round shocked

"Saturn girl, I told you to keep him away." She stressed

"How could I, it's not like he'd actually listen to me" she shot back

"Roxy it's time for you to come with me," announced the voice in the light

"I know." She sighed and smiled sadly at the teen android

"She can't leave, she has a whole life ahead of her!" he protested

"I'm sorry but a deal is a deal, I can't break it unless she's actually learned a lesson, and so far the only lesson I've seen her learn is the lesson of love and that's it." She stated

"Then what else are you looking for?!" he yelled

"Something else," It said

"There's no point Brainy, I have to. But I have one last gift before I go." She said and walked up to him "this is yours and always will be." She said sadly then kissed him. He began glowing; his robotic arms became human with a tanned colour to them, his legs changed morphing into the humanized ones and his face became more human and less machine. She pulled away and smiled at him

"It's what you always wanted, and this time, you won't change back, unless I change you back." She stated then walked into the light,

"So that's how she did it." Commented Bouncing boy astonished, but then she was carried into the air by the light

"Goodbye Brainy." Were her last words as the life was sucked out of her by an invisible force; the light disappeared as she body fell from the sky and into Brainy's arms.

"Fyro, Take us to the infirmary now!" he ordered

"What's the point? She's gone dude there's nuthin you can do." She shrugged obviously she'd come to terms with death and really didn't care about it anymore but Brainy on the other hand had not

"I SAID NOW!!" he yelled scaring everyone at the tone he was using

"Ok ok, Mr moody" she stated and with a click of her fingers they were in the infirmary with everyone else outside. Brainy hadn't left that room in over three hours until finally the doors opened and with one swift move he ran towards his lab one question was uttered and it was from Lighting lad who hadn't heard the news

"Was he just...Crying?" he asked as Superman ran after him

"Couldn't be, He never cries" stated Phantom girl

"Well you'd cry if the one you love just died wouldn't you?" asked Saturn girl

"What!?" they both asked shocked she opened the door to show them the lifeless body

"We were powerless to stop it, she had no other option." She explained, meanwhile

"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE LET ME STAY!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE PUT HIM THOUGH" yelled Roxy at the woman before her

"Because my dear, your lesson is yet to be learned, and I don't think you'll ever learn it," she stated

"That's not the point; I NEVER wanted to hurt anyone and YOU made me hurt the one person that I'd never want to hurt no matter what!" she exclaimed

"I did what I was supposed to" she answered

"I WANT TO GO BACK!" she yelled

"To what point and purpose, your life has ended, going back is out of the question." She stated

"THERE WAS NO QUESTION THERE! Sure I agreed that a few weeks was all that I needed to straighten everything out, but it wasn't, I have a purpose now, I CAN HELP SOMEONE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE I CAN DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN HARM PEOPLE!!" she yelled in pure anger

"My dear, you may be able to help other people, but you cannot help yourself, you are dead and that's final either you find that you have learned the lesson you were supposed to or you haven't, but I doubt you have" she stated and walked away leaving the poor girl alone. Back on earth Superman was talking to Brainy

"Brainy, there was nothing we could do, she knew that." He told him

"You don't understand, I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen, the first promise I made, and I broke it." He told him sadly

"Listen Brainy, we all have different roads that we have to take no matter what, her road was short but well lived and nobody will forget her, you have every right to be sad, but it's part of life." He explained as Brainy opened the charm locket looking at the glowing tear shaped orb

"Wait. I remember the first time she told me...she said she didn't want any of it to happen which was why she kept it from me. I know what the lesson was." He said smiling as he got up and ran back to the infirmary and shut the door tightly. He walked over to her body and bean talking "Roxy if you can hear me, I know what that lesson was. I don't think that woman was watching you carefully enough. You did learn the lesson; you saved people, which was your lesson. You put others before yourself instead of putting yourself first. You never wanted anyone to get injured or hurt so you kept it a secret from us, your lesson was to learn how to be selfless." He stated, she looked around after hearing his voice and noticed something he was right the lesson didn't have to be learned, she'd already learnt it. "NARRISA!" she yelled and the ghostly figure appeared before her

"What now?" she asked

"I think I learnt it." She stated

"What is it first?" she asked

"To be selfless, I've never been selfless before and I have now, I put people before myself I sacrificed myself so others could be free. I've learned the lesson." She spoke confidently

"Well it's about time. Your lesson was actually to figure out what the thing you had done that had never done before, things change Roxanne, take you for example, half of you used to be pure evil, incapable of love, but now that has gone leaving you with only good inside, your courage only made you pursue what you thought was right for everyone leaving the lesson learnt, to be capable of selflessness." She explained smiling

"So does that mean I can go back?" she asked hopefully but the woman sighed sadly

"I'm afraid not my dear, you're dead, there's no coming back from that" she stated

"But you said that if I learnt it then I could go back" she protested

"I'm sorry, but it's not up to me, if it was you'd be back there ten minutes ago." She stated apologetically

"Then who's it up to?" she asked and she found herself in a room full of spirits hovering over what looked like a spring in front of a small waterfall

"Them." She stated hiding behind Roxy

"Roxanne Collins, what do you wish of us?" they asked

"I wish for you to bring me back to life, since I've learned that big lesson" she announced

"We will discuss this and come to a verdict at sundown, but until then you stay here." Announced one of the spirits and she was taken back to where she started and one phrase came to mind

"AWWW MAAAN!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11-lesson learned

Ever since she died Brainy hadn't been the same and everyone had begun to noticed why, he rarely left his lab while he was listening to some weird type of music that sounded classical and the only time he did leave was to sit in the lounge on his own watching the same movie over and over again.

"I'm worried about him." Stated Saturn girl concerned

"Me too, maybe we could help him or something?" asked Triplicate girl

"Trust me; the best thing is to stay out of his way." Stated Lighting lad who remembered the previous attempt to cheer him up

"Why?" she asked

"I tried...let's just say it wasn't pretty, and I wouldn't go in the lab anytime soon." He advised and she nodded as Saturn girl walked into the lounge, he looked up from the couch and then went back to watching a giant dragon fly after a young wizard.

"Brainy?" she asked but got no answer "BRAINY!" she yelled but still got no answer "listen, she's gone, we all know that but you have to get over it, she's dead so just start being yourself again." She stated annoyed

"What's the point?" he asked sadly. Meanwhile Roxy was waiting for the spirits decision

"We have come to an agreement." Announced one of them

"And?" she asked

"We will allow you to live again on one condition." They stated

"What's the condition?" she asked suspiciously

"You must answer one question." They stated

"And what is it?" she asked

"Do you swear on your life, that you will never harm anyone unless the situation demands it...like a mission or something?" he asked

"Of course, I swear on my life." She said and a man appeared out of one of the lights

"Well then my dear...goodbye." he smirked and clicked his fingers. The next thing she saw was a dark room

"Where am I?" she asked no-one in particular while looking around she saw medical equipment that had Brainys' logo on it (three joined circles) "I'm still in the tower? After all that time?" she asked and got off the bed she was lay on but got a pounding headache as she did. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch" she stated holding her head "well I guess that's what you get when you're dead for five days." She mumbled then looked in a mirror, she looked like a Zorainian meaning she had no idea where her charm locket was...most probably with Brainy so she left the infirmary and headed to the lab wondering where everyone was. Meanwhile the film had finished and Brainy had got up to seek solitude in his lab since the rest of the team were bugging him and he wanted to be alone but as he was walking Superman caught up to him

"You know she's right Brainy, Roxy is gone, there's nothing we can do. You need to let her go" but Brainy didn't listen he just walked in his lab and shut the door in Supermans' face "well that was nice." He commented dryly and walked off. Inside the lab Brainy had heard something and held a light up

"Who's there?" he asked looking round then he noticed when he shone the torch on his desk the necklace had gone "who's there?" he repeated

"Who do you think?" asked a girls' voice from a dark corner of the room as the doors locked

"You tell me." He answered suspiciously

"Ani ainma tain," She answered and he stared in the direction of the voice in complete shock

"Roxy?" he asked hopefully, and she walked out smiling with the necklace around her neck

"Hi." She said

"B-but, I saw you, I caught you when you fell." He sounded very shocked

"I know, and I argued with the entire council of spirits to come back. You know you really are very smart, thanks for telling me that I had learned my lesson, without you, I wouldn't be here right now." She thanked

"My pleasure," He smiled and she walked over to him

"So what have you been up to since I died?" she asked and he flinched at the sound of her saying that

"Erm...not much, literally, I haven't done anything." He said sadly

"Ah, I'd of thought you'd invented something to help you get over it, I guess I was wrong." She smirked then the door was knocked on

"Brainy, will you talk to someone about this?" asked Phantom girl

"About what?" asked Roxy

"Is someone in there with you?" she asked and Roxy clasped her hands over her mouth and turned invisible

"Erm...no." he lied but obviously she could tell and she phased in

"Quit lying, you're not very good at." She stated

"There's nobody in here." He stated and she looked at him knowingly

"Fine, but I will find out who it is." She stated and walked out she then became visible again

"Why don't you want them to know?" he asked confused

"I do, just not yet." She said smiling

"But when?" he asked raising one eyebrow (he's human at the moment...remember)

"Maybe after I've finished doing this," She said and kissed him. Meanwhile in the lounge the gang were trying to think of ways to cheer him up (too late dudes)

"Maybe we could throw him a birthday party...it's his 18th birthday tomorrow." Stated Saturn girl "oh wait...her's is right after his." She said sadly

"How do you know that?" asked Lightning lad astonished at how much she actually knew about him

"I'm psychic." She stated simply

"Good point." He replied

"Maybe you could go on patrol with him Superman...that used to always cheer him up." Stated Bouncing boy

"Yeah...wait, why is that anyway?" he asked

"He's your number 1 fan, always has been, which was why he sounded really depressed when you were guna go home that one time, you know after we defeated the Fatal Five." He explained

"Ahh right ok then." He stated getting up "So it's a plan then?" he asked

"Yep, go now." Instructed Bouncing boy and he walked out. He got to the lab and knocked on

"Brainy?" he called

"GO AWAY!" he called from inside

"Brainy I have to talk to you." He stated

"NOT... RIGHT NOW!" he yelled and Superman heard a laugh

"Is someone in there?" he asked

"NO IT'S JUST ME!" he replied

"Are you sure?" he asked this was getting Brainy really annoyed

"I'M POSITIVE!!" he yelled

"Can I come in then?" he asked

"NO!" he replied

"But why? You're not doing anything" he wondered

"WILL YOU JUST GO?!" he yelled

"Fine." He stated giving up and walking away

"Man I thought he'd never leave." Stated Roxy then looked at Brainy and burst out laughing

"What?" he asked

"You-have black-lipstick on your lips," She stated in hysterics as he rubbed it off

"You put it there." He shot back smirking

"So I did." She said smirking "allow me to put more on." She smirked and pulled him back again. Back in the lounge they were trying to figure out why the patrol plan didn't work

"You know, I'm positive I heard someone else in there." Stated Superman confused

"Me too," Commented Phantom girl who had recently joined them "wonder who it is, since everyone else is here." She stated bewildered "wait, when I went to walk in, the doors were locked, when I told Computo to unlock them it said that it was being jammed by mind waves." She stated

"But the only person in the close team with mind abilities is Saturn girl." Stated Lightning lad

"Roxy had them too remember, but it couldn't be her since...well she's dead." Said Phantom girl

"Well then who could it be?" asked Bouncing boy

"You're the boss, order him to tell you." Instructed Lighting lad

"Ok fine, I'll try." He stated and got up then left. He walked toward the lab and knocked on

"WHAT NOW!?" Brainy asked

"Brainy, as the leader of the legion, I order you to tell me who's in there." He ordered then he heard a voice

"Well that fun was short lived." He heard and it sounded like a girl.

"Fine." He sighed and the doors clicked open. He walked in to find only Brainy in the room...which was very messy

"Who else is in here?" he asked

"Behind ya bouncy," She said and he turned round, his eyes went as wide as saucers

"See I knew they weren't ready for me to tell them." She stated folding her arms across her chest

"But your dead...how can you be alive?" he asked scared and shocked

"She learnt her lesson; they allowed her to come back." Brainy Answered for her

"Who's they?" he asked

"The spirit council...when you die that's where you go, first you have a trial, then they decide where you go, whether you disappear forever or you stay there...or in my case you come back." She explained simply

"So that's why you're all happy again." He smirked

"So I guess, you're guna go tell everyone now?" she wondered

"Well I should, I came here to find out who was in here with him...but I think you should tell them...or show them." He stated and the intercom came on

"Legionnaires, we have a major problem. The fatal five are here...and they know we don't have Roxy anymore, Bouncing boy I hope you have Brainy back to normal" stated Lighting lad

"That's what they think." Stated Roxy

"You have a plan?" asked Brainy

"Not yet...but I'll think of one. For now you two head to the lounge...I'll make my big entrance when you're out there." She stated, they nodded and ran out "oh and Brainy?" she called and he walked back in

"You're not and android anymore, just be careful." She said and he smiled and nodded then ran out. She used Computo to access the right camera files to watch over what was happening.

"Ah the legion is without its' little Roxy...ah well that disgusting Zorainian had it coming." Stated The Emerald Empress venomously

"Watch your mouth!" exclaimed Brainy hatefully; he knew she was still alive, but that statement was crossing the line.

"What are you guna do if I don't, you can't do anything now that your a pathetic human." She spat

"Wanna bet." He challenged and morphed into his larger form (remember, he can still change, it'll just hurt a bit when he does)

"Well that was unexpected." Stated Tharok

"Brainiac 5 is always full of surprises." Stated Superman

"Doesn't matter, without your precious girlfriend, you're nothing, and all you can do is mope about." She shot back

"YOU NEVER LEARN EMPRESS!" yelled a female voice and Brainy smirked as a black and purple wolf jumped over them

"Who's this pathetic waste of space?" she asked

"You really should shut it before you seriously dig yourself a hole that you can't get out of." It spoke nastily

"Ah so it's a shape-shifter, take it down boys." She instructed

"I don't think so. EVERYONE, PROTECT THE WOLF!" yelled bouncing boy, all but Brainy looked confused but did it anyway then Saturn girl noticed the wolf had a legion flight ring on its paw

"It's a legionnaire?" she asked

"More like a very good friend." It spoke smirking at her

"Wait...I recognise that voice. Roxy?" she asked suspiciously

"The one and only," It smirked and morphed "I'll explain later." She smiled at the shocked girl

"YOU'RE BACK? BUT HOW?" yelped The Empress

"My little secret. Now for calling my people disgusting." She stated evilly as Brainy walked up to her

"Can I help?" he asked

"Sure...just leave the last blow to me." She instructed as he nails grew to a sharp point as electricity ran up and down her arms, she fired it straight at the Green Queens stomach

"You little-"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you." Threatened Phantom girl

"This isn't over." She stated and teleported the five away

"COWARDS!!" yelled Roxy

"They know they can't beat you." Smirked Brainy as he morphed back into his human form (weird saying that)

"Can we just ask? What were you doing in that lab?" asked Lightning lad...who was thoroughly shocked but suspicious none the less (hey I sound smart for once YAY), they both looked at each other and replied quickly

"Nothing."

"Really." He stated sounding unconvinced as they walked back inside. Questions were thrust at her from every direction

"How are you here?"

"How can you be alive?"

"Why are you back?"...questions around that area, until she had enough and teleported away to Brainys' lab he soon entered after her

"You aright?" he asked her as she sat on his desk

"I just don't like to be asked questions, that's all." She said "listen, if anyone asks, you haven't seen me; I'm going to my room." She stated and teleported out of there as Lightning lad a Phantom girl walked in looking for her

"Hey Brainy? Have you seen Roxy...we wanted to ask her something." Stated Phantom girl

"Nope, haven't seen her, have you tried the roof, she likes high places." He stated and they shrugged and walked out. He began working on an old unfinished device that he'd been putting off for a while; it was a old piece of technology from the 21st century, he thought it might be a laugh to try and make it work in that century...he still hadn't got the thing working. He was now just getting annoyed with the piece of junk and it was getting late, so he decided to go to his room and get some sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes the door was knocked on

"It never fails." He mumbled to himself "come in." He called and the door opened and Roxy walked in

"Brainy I need to tell you something." She stated and he motioned her to sit down

"What's up?" he asked

"You need to make sure that I never harm any innocent being what so ever." She stated

"Would you anyway?" he asked

"That's the problem, I don't know. When I'm angry I can do tons of things and I wouldn't have any control. Also if I do harm anyone...then you loose me again, that was the deal, I promised that I would never harm an innocent being or else I'd die and I'd stay dead." She explained sadly

"I don't think you have it in you to harm anyone anymore." He said kindly and she smiled

"thanks." She mumbled

"You ok now?" he asked

"Yep, only one thing is bugging me though." She stated

"What?" he asked confused

"I never leave things unfinished." She stated evilly and pulled him into a deep kiss.

---------

Ok if I get enough orders from this I will upload the cut scene at the end...I need five votes on it and then I'll upload it


End file.
